Persona:Death and Rebirth
by MARZ009J
Summary: This is the crossover of P4 and P3P, years have past, with no enemy shadows can be seen but what happens if they came back with a new source  I've changed the rating for future chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Its been 6 years now all of SEES members have separated and lived their own lives except a few, not a single attack of the Shadows, but a new entity has been reborn and new persona users awakened. Will they be able stop this entity and regain peace on earth? Will they fight against this evil entity? And how will Souji Seta react if he saw his two cousins again all matured? **

**Note of Author: Okay guys this is just my first story so if you need to review please do, oh I Do not own the Persona Series. Anyway hope you guys like this or maybe not. Oh if there is a similar story to this please review, by the way this is my version of a story, oh I highly recommend that you should know the story of the P3P and P4 especially the endings. Pairings AkihikoxMinako YukarixMinato XD…**

**Chapter 1: The Return **

**~?~**

The area is nothing but darkness only two figures can be seen in the area a male and a female holding their hands together while looking at the darkness then a small light emits in front of them, then they both looked at each other

"It's…over…isn't it…?"The female questions the male; the female had long auburn hair and red eyes.

"Yes…I can feel it." The male answered, the male had blue hair his left eye is covered by his bangs he had blue eyes." The power of the Nyx is flowing through our bodies." He added

"We'll be able to see them, all of them." The female spoke

"_**Everyone**_**…**" they spoke in unison as they close they're eyes

~Yasoinaba/Train Station~

It was the afternoon there are less people roaming around and exiting and entering the station there three male exited, one adult male whose hair is silver and short he wore a long sleeved maroon shirt with black vest on top and he also wore leather gloves and wore a black slacks and black leather shoes on his left hand carrying a black leather coat on his right a bag. The second adult male wears a long red pea coat and a black turtle neck shirt inside and he also wore a black beanie on his head his hair is dark brown and wore black pants his right carrying a bag behind his right shoulder. The last one was a young teenage boy with blonde hair wearing an orange shirt and a black jacket with black jeans who carries a back pack .

"So this is Inaba huh?" the blonde hair asks.

"Mitsuru said she already gave us an apartment here lets just go there first and settle our things." The silver hair with a shirt and a vest spoke.

"I guess your right." the short and blonde hair with a black jacket

"Tch lets go already." The tall man with the red pea coat grunts as he walks

"Hey Shinji hold up." The one with silver spoke as he followed the man with a coat

"Ah Senpai wait!" the blonde hair followed as well

The three called a taxi and got a ride to their apartment

~While inside the taxi~

The driver took a glimpse on his mirror and looked at them. "So new in town?" he asked while driving

"Yeah." The silver hair replied while looking at the window

"…" the man with the pea coat said nothing while his arms are crossed

"Oh yes." The blonde haired boy answered in a bit of nervousness in it

"Well it's a good thing you got here before the incidents." The driver spoke while he took a right turn

"Incidents?" the silver hair questions

"yeah it started about three years ago…" the driver explained that two years ago reports of dead bodies died in an unknown cause and they were just hung up in electric post in an odd manner and it ended two years when the murderer was caught." And pretty much that's how the little town of Inaba got peaceful, not a single murder in a year, oh looks like this is the place were I drop you off." As the driver stops in front of the apartment.

They all exited the taxi and the silver haired man paid him." Thank you and have nice day." The taxi driver accepts the payment and drove off.

The three entered they're assigned apartment on the 3rd floor.

~Apartment 3rd Floor~

"whew looks like we're here okay lets just settle down for while and unpack our things." The silver male spoke as they entered and put down his bag on the side of the door.

They all unpack they're things and went to their rooms as soon as they finish fixing up their apartment the sun starts to set, after a moments of rest in the living room the two sitting down and watched T.V. which are the silver hair adult and the young boy, while the other is busy in the kitchen.

"Hey Shinji how long are you gonna make us wait?" the silver hair shouts while he looks at the kitchen.

"Shut up Aki I'm almost done." The one busy in the kitchen replied with an irritated attitude.

"By the way Akihiko-senpai tomorrow I'll be starting in the Yasogami High right, what about you?" the young boy asks

"I'm going to the police department and report of my arrival." As Akihiko replied to the boy. "Well good luck on your first day of school tomorrow it's not like the school where we were used to be so try to make good friends Ken." After he said those he remembered something _Friends…_ He closed his eyes and remembered the time when they were in high school, as memories started to flow he pictured in his mind when he was in senior, he belong to the group called SEES a group with unknown powers called Persona. Then he remembered their leaders, especially his girlfriend _Minako…_ The name echoed in his head, his girlfriend's name, then memories came back to the school rooftop where she lay on the bench, the feelings of that time where he felt he ran to her the feeling of fear, holding her to his arms tightly as if he was about to lose her, the scenery stopped and Akihiko went back to reality as a voice interfered.

"Dinner's ready." The man with brown hair went to the living room to call the two.

"Okay Shinjiro-senpai." Ken replied

"Y-yeah ok." Akihiko responded as well, he left his thoughts behind and went to the dining room where they all ate a hearty meal

~Kirijo Group Company, Laboratory, France~

Inside the Lab various scientists are all over busy doing their jobs the right corner of the lab there is a small lounge room the door there is open. There two females and a dog can be seen two women sitting on the sofa and beside the sofa a dog sleeps. On the right, the female which is reading, has red long hair and her left part of her almost covering her eye with her bangs, she wears a white turtle neck shirt sleeveless and black pants the end of the sleeve are slacks and her feet wore a pair of black laced sandals that has a two inch high heels, she held a book that is entitled "The Mystery of Darkness". The other female has a green colored hair ,wears a simple blue green dress with white frills at the end of her dress her skirt reaches below her knees the sleeves are short and her feet wears red shoes. She is holding a laptop on her lap that she is working on. The dog on the other hand has a white fur and a red collar with a tag that says "Koromaru" its tail is curled, sleeping on the floor beside the sofa.

A scientist enters the small lounge and knocks on the wall. "Umm ."

Both the women notices the scientist and the red haired woman started to speak." Yes, is it done?" then the scientist replied. " Yes madam." Then she stood up closing the book which she is reading and placed it on top of the coffee table which is in front of the sofa. Then she approaches the scientist, then the scientist gave her a clipboard with papers attached to it, she took the clipboard and began reading it page by page. Suddenly at the last page she was shocked.

"What's wrong Mitsuru-senpai?" the girl on the sofa looks at her and notices the shocking expression.

"T-This is…impossible." She murmured. "How could there be, a number of people hospitalized, become positive of Apathy Syndrome?" She spoke while her eyes widened.

"W-WHAT!" the girl on the sofa shouts in surprise.

After the they had spoken the dog which is sleeping on the floor raises its left ear and opened its eyes and stood up "*BARK* *BARK* Grrrrrr." the dog barked and growled. Then a voice of a female came from the entrance of the lounge.

"Koromaru-san said 'It is impossible, we have already destroyed the shadows and destroyed Nyx.'." then suddenly a female enters the room. She has a short blonde hair and her ears are covered with a look-like-headphones with no cables. She also had mechanical arms and legs her body is like a white swimsuit but it is actually a metal plate, a female android. "Mitsuru-san it is best to report this to everyone immediately and we must assess this situation." As she look at the red haired woman.

"Y-Yes we must if this were to spread across the world then…" she spoke with a bit of fear in her.

"But Mitsuru-senpai can we still summon our Personas?" the girl on the sofa questions Mitsuru as she places the laptop on the table in front and stood up.

"I don't know but I doubt we will be able to summon them." As Mitsuru spoke while she crosses her arms with on hand on her chin. "Yamagishi go to the office and start contacting everyone." She added.

"Okay." As Yamagishi replied. "Fuuka-san I will join you." The female android said. "*BARK* *BARK*." The dog followed her as well. "Koromaru-san wants to come with us." The android translates what Koromaru said.

"Okay Aegis, c'mon Koro-chan." Fuuka agrees and went to the office alongside Aegis and Koromaru.

Meanwhile Mitsuru and the scientist went to the Lab and started examining the results that she received.

~Mitsuru's and Fuuka's Office~

They entered the room, the room has divided two styles each had a desk and filing cabinets, an elegant style and atmosphere on the left and a simple and yet quite elegant on the right. Fuuka went straight to the right and sat down on the chair and started her computer as she logged in she started typing a message. "_Everyone there's something we have discovered, it seems here in France there were number of people getting hospitalized and all of them were positive that they have Apathy Syndrome we still don't know the cause of this but its definitely the Shadows it seems they have returned I hope that all of you would be able get this message._" End of message. When she finished typing the message Mitsuru suddenly entered the room she looks at Fuuka.

"Yamagishi have you been able to contact them or send them a message?" She asks. She sends the message to a list of names.

"I've just sent them a message. I hope they are all alright." Fuuka replied with a worry look on her face.

"Good. I hope that we'll be able stop this.." Mitsuru paused and then looked at the big picture on the wall at the far end of the room from her position.

"If they became The Great Seal. Then, why on earth would there be people having Apathy Syndrome?" She says with a frown on her face.

"Mitsuru-san could it be possible that there is another cause of these cases?" Aegis asks Mitsuru while standing in front of the big picture on the wall.

"Maybe. According to the results, our hospitals under the Kirijo Group, said that it started just two days ago, but still where is the source?" Mitsuru then sits on her chair which is on the left side of the room and started to think.

"If this spreads around the world, then, this could be a horrible nightmare." Then she glanced on her window.

~Tokyo, TM Studio, Yukari's Dressing Room~

The room's atmosphere is filled with cute and adoring feeling. In front of a mirror a woman with orange short hair stands and gussy up her looks she wore a white choker that had a heart shaped button on the left side, she is wearing a pink dress with white fur surrounding her chest and she wore a pair of white boots with pink fur around her knees. "Whew that last set totally tire me up." She sighed and sits on her chair in front of the table that had a big mirror in front on the table there is a picture on top and a pink celphone.

She sighed and looks at the photo and then she smiled. Then all of a sudden her celphone started to ring, she received a text message, she opens up the message. After she read the message she was shocked and then started to think. _Wait! There are people getting Apathy syndrome I thought it's all over even after Minato and Minako became the Great Seal!...Minato…if only you were here for me to be happy at how much success I did…I wish you were here and Minako too you two were the only ones I got close with…_Then she remembers about Minato.The time when she was in high school she remembered Minato, a blue haired teen his left eye is covered by his long bangs, his head laid at her lap she was crying so much tears she shed. Then Minato reaches her cheeks wiping off her tears then he said. "Don't worry I'm doing this for you…that way you can live and be successful…don't worry I'm always right beside you." And there he said his final words. She cried a lot then she went back to reality. She was crying, she suppressed her cries so that no one could hear her then someone knocks on the door.

"Y-Yes!" She responded on the door.

"Yukari-chan can I talk to you." A voice of a young female.

"S-Sure!" She replies and quickly wipes off all her tears and she walks to the door and before she could open the door she inhaled first and opens the door with a big smile. "Oh Rise-chan."

"Hi Yukari-chan that last set really tired us out huh?" she said while she had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. Oh! Hey! Did you ask the Director if we're going to have a vacation?" Yukari asks.

"Yup and we could have a long vacation he says!" Rise replies.

"Really! Great!" Yukari responded with excitement. "So where are we going?"

"Well…" Rise thinks. And then she snaps her fingers. "Aha! How about Yasoinaba my grandma lives there we could have vacation there, and I've got some great friends there too. Oh that place also has a great inn its called "The Amagi Inn" its really great trust me." Rise explains that she went a year ago to go to school and relax and how she met those great friends of her in school.

"That's great! Okay let's get ready our things." Yukari said in a happy manner even though she is hiding her feelings inside, it's a good thing that Rise didn't noticed it.

"Alright, we leave in two days is that okay?" Rise asks.

"Okay I'll be sure to be ready lets meet at the train station okay!" Yukari replies.

Rise nodded and left. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Yukari responded then she went back to her room _Inaba huh? Hmmm now that I think about it Akihiko senpai was sent there by the Ayanagi Police Department along with Shinjiro-senpai and Ken-kun._ She thought and went back to her seat._ I wonder how's Junpei and Chidori going…they're really living peacefully in England. Oh well I should stop thinking about the past and get ready for our vacation._ Then after she thinks she gets her stuff ready and went outside of the studio waiting for her ride, while waiting for her, some fans spotted her. "OH! OH! ITS! YUKARI!, YUKARI!" some fans rushed at her before the stampede of fans about to reach at Yukari a group of securities stopped the fans and prevented them from reaching Yukari. She's used to this. When her car arrived she quickly went in the car drove off, leaving a bunch of fans in front of the studio wrestling the securities. Then she went back to her mansion. As soon as she entered her home she was greeted by her maids. "Welcome back Yuckari-sama." And when she greeted them back she went straight to her room and started changing into her pajamas. After that she went straight to bed, but before going to bed she first said. "Good Night Minato and Minako." Then she went to sleep.

~Iori Residence, England~

It was 6 o'clock pm someone unlocks the door and opens it. "I'm Hoooome~."

An adult male walks in wearing a business man suit his tie is removed and he had a short black hair with a blue cap. He places his bag at a nearby table

"Chidoritaa~ where are you?" he said while looking around the hall. Then a female with long red hair and a headband wearing a white simple dress and an apron.

"Oh welcome home dear are you hungry I've just finished preparing dinner." She greeted him.

Then a voice of a little girl is heard on the second floor. "Stupei!" a short red haired little girl started running down the stairs the little girl was wearing a blue children's night gown.

"Hey! How you doin' little Midori." He hugged her and he carried her. "C'mon Midori say 'Daddy'." He then snuggles her. " Stuu~peii~!" she yelled. Leaving him with depressed face and a –sweatdrop-.

Then the red haired woman giggled. "C'mon Junpei its time for dinner." She reminds him.

"Okay c'mon Midori mommy made dinner for us." He smiled ad went to the dining area while carrying Midori. "Yay!" she cheered.

After dinner and an hour of play time Midori yawns. "I'm getting sweepy." She says. Then Junpei went to Midori's room while carrying her and puts her to sleep. He wents back to the living room and started watching T.V. "Haaah."

He sighed then suddenly his celphone started ring. He gets his celphone and started reading, after reading the message he suddenly stood up and shouted.

"W-W-W-WHAT! People getting Apathy Syndrome!"

Then from the kitchen Chidori was washing dishes and suddenly he heard Junpei yelling. Chidori went straight to Junpei in a hurry wondering what it was or why he yelling. " What's wrong Junpei!" She asks.

"I-I don't get it why the hell would people getting Apathy Syndrome!" He shouted.

"What? Apathy Syndrome? I thought it was all over I mean you and you're friends did stopped the Shadows didn't you?" Chidori questions Junpei with a curious look.

"Yeah. I don't get it err. I've got a bad feeling about this." As he spoke he sat to the couch and looked depressed.

Chidori sat next to him and patted his back. "Don't worry I'm sure you're friends will figure something out." She comforts him.

"Yeah I hope so. Oh by the way I just got a vacation leave from work and I was kinda wondering where you and Midori would like to go?" he asks Chidori.

"Hmmmm.." Chidori thinks then she remembered something in a magazine that she read a small town in Japan called Yasoinaba, that place had a great and relaxing inn called "Amagi Inn" she thoughts and requested Junpei to go there.

"I haven't been in Japan for a long time, maybe we could meet you're friends there." She added.

"Oh really ok lets go there then, alright lets started packing and request a room there." Junpei said in a relief.

"Okay lets leave in two days, I'm anxious in meeting you're friends there." She giggle.

"Alright get ready Inaba cuz Here comes Junpei! Hahaha!." He yelled and stood up and pose like a hero.

"What's all the commotion." A voice from behind can be heared.

"Oh Midori-chan sorry I woke you up." Junpei looks behind with a sweatdrop on hi face.

**-?-**

A man wearing a blue suit is in front of the two statues, a female and a male statue. He notices a marking looks like an Ankh on their chest and a voice from nowhere can be heard. **"The power of Nyx…resides…in…them…the time of their burden has ended…their freedom is now…"** as he heard those words he closes his eyes and mumbled. "I see so it time for them to be released." He smiled. Then the same voice can be heard again. **"A new entity has been born…a new darkness…their new profound strength is needed…and must eliminate this new dark entity…along with new and old allies…"** again the voice vanished. "I see, then they must be called here." He mumbles and he opens his eyes and looks at the two statues. "New allies eh?" Then He smiled.

**To be Continued on the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Reunited and Recruits**

**Oh its finally finished by the way REVIEWS PLEASE! X3 the next chapter might take me about a few weeks so please be patient thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry its not actually three years its actually two years the part on the driver explaining the incident. So sorry . Anyway here's CHAPTER TWO HOPE YOU LIKE IT HAHAHA! XD this chapter is mostly on Akihiko's part that's why its so long**

**Previously: So the three just arrived in Inaba, Mitsuru and Fuuka found out that the Apathy Syndrome is yet again returned. Yukari, a famous actress, along with Rise and Junpei along with his family, is in vacation and headed to Inaba. What will happen next? Find out on this next chapter**

**Chapter 2: The Revival ,2**

~Yasoinaba/Police Department/Ryoutaro Dojima's Ofiice ~

The style of the room is like a typical detective's design a desk close to windows at the far end of the room, a chair behind the desk, three filing cabinets on the left corner, a phone on the top right of the desk, and a computer which is on the opposite side of the phone. There a man with short black hair and a grey shirt and a red tie and wore black pants along with a pair of black leather shoes. There he seats in his chair leaning on the desk with his right elbow on top and his hand over his forehead his other hand holding a folder with some papers in it and a picture of Akihiko on the top right corner of it. The look on his face is somewhat bored or tired.

"Akihiko Sanada from the Ayanagi City Police Department, huh. Well at least we got another helping hand." He mumbles.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Yeah who is it!" He shouted at the door.

"O-Oh s-sorry Dojima-san its me Koichi." A young male's voice is heard on the door.

"Koichi? Oh right. Come on in then." As he spoke he places the folder on the top of his desk in between the phone and the computer.

The door opened and a young adult male, with short dark brown hair wearing a black suit and white shirt with a red tie and wearing black pants and a pair of black leather shoes, enters the room slowly. His facial reaction is somewhat a nervous and a bit shaking. As he entered he walks to the front of the desk and started to speak. "U-Um Dojima-san you called me earlier?"

"Yeah I want you to look for the fellow who just arrived here at the building." Dojima ordered Koichi. As he shows him the picture.

"U-Um sir I don't mean to be rude but…I'm not the type to check on other guys…" He replied while his hands are shaking.

"I SAID JUST LOOK FOR HIM!" He yelled at Koichi after he slammed his fist on the desk.

"A-Ah y-yes sir on m-my way sir!" He responds and started to walk away and exits the room.

Dojima just sighed and started to mumble. "Newbies these days." He reminds him of his old partner.

~Police Department/ Hallway~

As Koichi went outside the room he leans on the door and wipes off his sweat. "Whew Dojima-san sure is really strict." He whispers and he went to the lobby and started looking around for his objective. "A guy with short silver hair and silver eyes wearing a maroon shirt and a black vest hmmm.." He whispered. As he continues to walk, without looking to where he is going, he suddenly bumps into someone and falls.

"Ow ow ow."

"Sorry about that." A male's voice talks to him and lends him a hand.

"Oh thank you." He responds and grabbed his hand.

The male helped him up and Koichi looks at the person who he bumps into. As he saw him he was the exact same person who he was looking for.

"O-Oh your that new detective who was assigned here from Ayanagi City." He said.

"Yeah, Akihiko Sanada, nice to meet you." Akihiko greeted him and shows his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Koichi Takashi I'm Ryoutaro Dojima's Assitant." He responds and shakes Akihiko's hand.

"By the way where's my office?' Akihiko asks.

"Oh it's on the hallway; just two doors passed Dojima-san's office, on the right side." He directs Akihiko and points out to where his office is.

"Ok thanks." Akihiko thanked Koichi and left.

Then Koichi started scratching his head. "Wow so that's him huh." He mumbled. "He's a nice guy. I wonder if he's strict like Dojima-san?" he whispers and suddenly he remembered something. "Oh that's right I've gotta tell this to Dojima-san!" He ran towards to Dojima's office.

~Akihiko's Office~

As Akihiko enters his office he looks around the room. "Huh, guess Mitsuru already knows how my office would look like." He mumbled while looking around. The room is just like his room back in the dormitory except there's no bed and his closet. His desk is basically on the far right corner of the room facing the door; his filing cabinet is on the opposite side and facing the desk. Beside the filing cabinet is a punching bag. As Akihiko went near his chair he places the coat his holding on the back of the chair. He then went near the window, which is right beside of his desk, and looks through.

"This town is so peaceful…" he whispered. As he continues to look through the window he notices something beside the street. A little girl holding a white stuffed rabbit doll with red eyes and a smile on its face, the girl holds it really tight like she didn't want to lose it. This scenery reminded of Akihiko when he gave a rabbit doll to his girlfriend. As he closed his eyes he went back to the past remembering the time when he gave it to her.

~Flash back/ Iwatodai dorm/ Akihiko's room~

The door opened and Akihiko entered the room along with his girlfriend Minako. "Sorry if there's no where sit except the floor." He walks in and looks at her.

"Teehee, its okay senpai." She giggled and sat on the middle of the floor.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe I have a cushion somewhere." He said while he looks around the room. "Oh! Do you want something to drink." He asks her while he was blushing a bit as he looks at her and stood up.

"No its okay senpai you can sit down now." She giggled and a faint red can be seen on her cheeks.

"O-Okay." He sat down on the bed and restlessly slid a hand through his silver hair. "Ummm…my room doesn't weird you out does it?" he looks at her blushing.

"No not at all, actually it fits you nicely."

"R-Really? You think so?" He was then a bit more relaxed. "That's a relief…although its me, not my room, that's weird."

Minako tilted her head wondering why.

"T-This is all new for me." He said while looking down the floor.

"you never had a girl in your room?" she asks

"No o-of course not." He spoke in shock. "Well I mean I never had a girlfriend or anything." His face was bright red all of a sudden.

Then the room was in awkward silence for a moment when Akihiko spoke. "But that's not s-something you go and get huh?" He gave Minako a quick glance and he chuckled. "Oh that reminds me I wanted to give this to you today."

Akihiko stood up and grabbed the white stuffed rabbit that has a cute smile sewn on it on top of his desk. And gave it to Minako, the look on her face was quite surprising because he knew that she didn't expect him to give her a gift. "Will you take it?" he asks.

Minako looked at the doll and then she looked at him. "Of course I will." She replied with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't you think it looks like you?" He returned to the bed and sat down looking at her with a smile.

She was smiling at the doll and gently rubbing the rabbit's ear.

"Oh what's with that face, it looks just like you."

"I guess." She responds while she is looking at the rabbit. She places the on her lap while she is holding it.

At this point Akihiko felt that there is something he should say to her something important about him and his feelings for her. It felt that he has to confess to her about his feelings for her. As he thought about this he then started to talk.

"You know…there was a time when…I thought I saw Miki in you." After he spoke Minako heard him and looks at him. "But when I bought that I knew that wasn't the case… Passing by toy stores always made me think of Miki. But I still kept trying to forget her. I didn't want to face what happened." He looked at the doll. He could see her expression like she wanted to comfort him.

"But…when I saw that in the store, your face was the first thing that popped into my mind. And then I thought about Miki…I though about her smiling… If it hadn't been for you, I might have never gotten over it." He gave her a faint smile.

"Akihiko…no, I don't believe that." She shakes her head in disagreement.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"What I mean is that, part of your heart is telling you something about her." She smiled at him.

"My heart?"

"Yes your heart is trying to tell you that, you knew she wanted you to mourn for her for so long. Just like me I knew deep down in my heart that my parents wanted me to visit them to mourn for them." She closed her eyes. "All of us had painful events…" then she looked at him with a smile. "Moving on and looking forward to the future is what matters most." He was a bit shock to what she said and then he felt that she was right.

"You truly are a wonderful person no matter where I look at it." She giggled. "Whether things have been painful, or happy, or sad, you where there for me always." He smiled.

"You should know that if you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too. From now on, we have each other."

"Of course I'll always be with you no matter what."

"I-I um hope you don't mind me saying this but...Minako …you mean a lot to me…I love you." He said the words softly and even blushed as he smiled.

" I love you to Akihiko."

He slid a hand through his hair and chuckled a little. "I wonder how things would've gone if you hadn't come here...Uh I mean Port Island in general, not this room."

"Is that so?" she teased.

"D-don't," His cheeks once again went red. "D-don't think I am going to lose control or anything because I let you in here…"

She giggled quite a lot.

"Come on don't laugh like that…" He smiled.

"Minako…you're the only one I can act this way around…Would you mind calling me Aki?"

"N-no I don't mind at all," Her cheeks suddenly went bright red.

"Come on let me hear how it sounds."

She got up and sat next to him. "Aki" She said softly.

"Thanks." He leaned close to her and then gave her a sweet kiss, he broke the kiss and then pulled her close and embraced her tightly his head laid on her shoulder and her head on his chest.

"No matter what I'll always be by your side Aki." She whispered at his chest.

~End of Flash back~

That last sentence echoes in his mind _"No matter what I'll always be by your side Aki" Always…Minako…we're always together… wherever you are now._ He opened his eyes and looks through the window the girl beside the street is gone. He went to his chair and sat down, he grabbed his red celphone from his pocket and opened it he looks at the picture on his celphone. There he sees the picture with only himself and Minako embracing.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Y-Yes?" He quickly closes his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

"Mr. Sanada may I come in?" A female voice is heard from the door.

"Sure come on in." He responded.

The door opened and a young male with a cap, similar to a police cap, and a short blue hair wearing a black school uniform walks in. At first Akihiko didn't realize it was a male since the voice he heard was a female.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He greeted him. "My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm also a detective here."

"Please to meet you too." They shake hands after he greets. "I thought it was a girl at first but then I realize it's just your voice."

"Hmhmhm…Its fine, I usually get that impression when I first met someone here." He chuckled.

"Oh I see, so what brought you here?" He asks

"Well I went over your profile and wanted to ask you something." He replied.

"What's it about?"

"Well…if it's alright with you to have a bit of chat."

"I don't have anything to do right now so, it's alright."

"I see. Then how about some coffee."

~Police Department/ Cafeteria~

Both detectives are sitting down and two mugs filled with coffee on top of the table. Naoto first took one of the mugs and takes a sip from the coffee and started to speak.

"Now then about that profile I read." Naoto places her coffee on the table still holding on the mug.

"What about it?" Akihiko takes a sip after.

"I've read the part where you were in high school." Naoto narrows his eyes.

"I read the part about the dorm." Naoto looks at him and met his gaze. He saw the gaze; it's as if Naoto is looking for the truth.

Akihiko was at loss of words when Naoto mentioned it.

"Is it true…that Minato and Minako Arisato lived there?" Naoto took a sip of coffee while looking at him.

"Y-Yes. Why?"

"I saw their names on the record. And I wanted to ask. Where are they right now?" Naoto replies.

"Those two w-well they're..." He was taken back to what he was about to say.

"Well where are they?" Naoto looks at him with a gaze

"Shirogane-san there you are!" A voice from behind interrupted them.

"Ah Mr. Takashi is there something the matter?" Naoto looked behind seeing Koichi all sweaty.

"Well Dojima-san wanted to tell you something so he ordered me to look for you." He replied.

"I see well Mr. Sanada I suppose this conversation will have to be closed for now, Farewell." Naoto stood up and gave Akihiko a quick bow and left.

Akihiko nodded and mumbled. "Naoto Shirogane, that was close if I told him they're gone..." After finishing his coffee and decided to go back to his office. Upon entering his office his celphone started to ring, it was a message from Fuuka. As soon as he read the message the look on his face was a shock. He looks down and his free hand clenched it into a fist tightly.

~Yasogami High/ Class 2-F~

Ken walks in front of the door and stopped waiting to be called. "Alright you can come in." An adult female is heard from the door and Ken walks in. "Alright class this is a new transferee from Gekkoukan High, please introduce yourself young man." The female teacher spoke kindly to Ken.

"H-Hello nice to meet you all. My name is Ken Amada I hope we can be friends." Ken introduced himself although a bit nervous.

"Alright Ken-kun you can sit over there by the window." The teacher points at the empty chair near the window. "The 2nd row." She added.

Ken quietly walks to his chair and sat down. "Alright class I'm Yoko Furumi your homeroom class adviser and your English and Literature Teacher…." While the teacher introduces. Ken heard some whispers behind him.

"Hey isn't he cute." Female voices can be heard

"Yeah he came from the city."

Ken just sighed and just ignored his classmates. Then around lunchtime he immediately went outside, his classmates didn't matter him leaving. As he walks around the school he tries to familiarize the place. While looking around suddenly he bumped into someone and fell.

"Ow!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" A gentle female's voice is heard.

"I-Its nothing." As ken stood up he quickly looks at the one who bumped him or he bumped. "A-Ah I-I didn't n-notice you I'm sorry." When he looks at the persona his cheeks suddenly went red. There a female with long black hair and a red head band wearing a red school uniform with a yellow ribbon and a black skirt.

"Hey! Yukiko!" A voice is heard from behind the girl.

"Oh Chie-chan." The girl looks behind and replies.

"Hey are you eating alone…oh who's that." A short light orange haired girl, wearing a green athlete's jacket with two yellow vertical stripes in the middle and three buttons on the shoulder attached to it, walks up to the black haired girl. Ken just blushes and talks nervously. "U-Um h-hello…nice to meet you."

"Oh I'm really sorry that I bumped you, by the way, I'm Yukiko Amagi." The black haired greeted as she was offering to shake his hand. "I-I'm Ken Amada." Ken greeted back and shaked her hand then quickly lets it go.

"Huh, well I'm Chie Satonaka nice to meet you Ken." The orange haired girl greets and took his hand and shakes it.

"Hmmm hey Yukiko why don't we invite Ken to have lunch with us and introduce ourselves." Chie looks at Yukiko still holding Ken's hand.

"Okay c'mon Ken-kun." Yukiko nodded and took his other hand. Both girls pulled Ken while he was still blushing.

~Rooftop~

While eating both Yukiko and Chie introduces more about themselves and Ken introduces himself as well. Yukiko just keeps giggling because she just notices Ken's cheeks were bright red.

"So Ken you just transferred here?" Chie asked

"Yes, I transferred from Gekkoukan High; I'm actually living with some friends here." Ken replied.

"Oh really maybe you could introduce us to them." As Yukiko spoke after eating her Soba Noodles.

"Hey! Chie-chan! Yukiko-chan!" A male's voice interrupted them.

From the door a young teen walks to the girls. A teen male with slightly unkempt brownish orange hair. The girls noticed him.

"Oh Youske-kun." Yukiko responds

"Heya Youske wanna have lunch with us?" Chie asked.

Ken just looks at the male. "Oh hello there."

"Hey who's he?" Youske asks.

"He's Ken he just transferred here." Chie replies.

"Really hey how you doin' names Youske Hanamura."

Ken nods. "I'm Ken Amada pleasure to meet you."

"So Ken what year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"Oh then that means we're you're senpais." Chie says.

"Sophomore huh." Yukiko thinks and reminded her when she was a sophomore.

"Hey Yukiko are you daydreamin'?" Chie looks at Yukiko.

"I'm not daydreamin'." Yukiko shook her head.

Until lunchtime was over Ken had a great conversation with the three after that he went back to his classroom.

~Yasoinaba streets ~

It was afternoon and school has ended. As Ken was walking home his phone began to ring. He takes his celphone from his bag and he got a text message from Fuuka and started reading the message. After he read the message. He was shocked to what he just read. Then a voice called him. "Amada what are you doing?" A deep voice made Ken looked behind and saw Shinjiro. "Senpai what are you doing here?" Ken asks.

"I just went over to the grocery." Shinjiro replied. Ken notices a grocery bag on his left hand. "What about you?"

"I was just about to go home." Ken responds after him.

"Let's go." Shinjiro walks away and Ken just followed.

"By the way senpai I think you should read this." Ken showed the message to Shinjiro and they both stopped. As Shinjiro read the message his eyes widened. "What the hell…" he mumbled.

"Let's head home first we gotta talk this with Aki..." As he talks they were interrupted by a voice.

"Amada-kun!"

"Huh?" Ken and Shinjiro stopped and looked to where the voice came from. While Shinjiro looks he grunted. "What is it now…."

It was Yukiko and Chie along with a little girl the little wore a pink dress and her hair was a dark brown pigtail hairstyle holding Yukiko's hand.

"Amada-kun are yo-." Yukiko paused when she and Chie looks at Shinjiro and became nervous. The look on Shinjiro's face was quite scary he gave them a killer glare.

"Heya K-Ken u-umm." Chie suddenly stopped.

"Hey mister are you Yukiko-neesan's and Chie-neesan's friends?" the little girl tugged Ken's pants.

"Oh yes. what's your name?" Ken asks as he knelt down. "I'm Nanako Dojima, my daddy's a police." The little girl replies.

"By the way senpai this is one of my friends I mentioned earlier." Ken pointed Shinjiro. "His name is Shin-." Shinjiro interrupted. "Shinjiro Aragaki. What do you girls want?"

"Oh w-well w-we were just.." Chie tried to talk but soon stopped by his killer glare again.

"Hey mister." Nanako tugged Shinjiro's coat. "Huh?" Shinjiro looks at Nanako and suddenly he reminded her of Miki, Akihiko's sister. "Are you friends of Yukiko-neesan and Chie-neesan?" Shinjiro just patted Nanako's head. He didn't say a word.

"So Amada-kun a-are you o-on you're way h-home?" Yukiko finally asked Ken without Shinjiro looking at them.

"Yes we are." Ken replied.

"Oh okay we were just wondering if you'd like to come with us in Junes." Chie sighed in relief.

"Sorry I really have to go home for now, maybe next time." Ken spoke.

"Alright see you in school then bye!." Chie said and left.

"Hey Chie wait! C'mon Nanako-chan." Yukiko grabbed Nanako's hand.

"Okay bye mister." Nanako said goodbye to the two and ran to Chie with Yukiko holding her hand.

"… you know senpai." Ken sighed and looked at Shinjiro with a sweat drop.

"Shut up and let's go." Shinjiro began walking with an irritation on his face and Ken just follows him.

~Apartment/ 3rd floor/ ~

As Ken and Shinjiro entered they seem to notice that a pair of leather shoes are on the side. "Must be Aki." Shinjiro mumbled and went straight inside. As they both went to the living room someone came from the bathroom.

"Hey you're back I was wondering where you guys are." It was Akihiko with a towel rubbing his head. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and grey pants.

"So Ken how was school?" Akihiko sat on the sofa as he looked at Ken.

"Well I did made some friends in school, but they're all seniors." Ken replied as he places his bag on the table and sat on the floor and leaned on the wall.

"I'll go prepare dinner." Shinjiro left and went to the kitchen.

"Senpai did you get a message from Fuuka-san?" Ken asked Akihiko.

"Yeah still can't believe it." He replied and looks at the T.V.

"But there's no Dark Hour anymore. So why would they come back?" Ken looks at Akihiko.

"I still don't know, but, all we can do now is wait for further information from Mitsuru."

"I'm so confused about this."

"We all are Ken."

~Unknown~

The same place where the two statues stand there and a man in blue stands in front of them. "Now is the time to release them." As the blue man spoke his book suddenly opens and pages started to flutter, soon butterflies started to come out of the book blue and red butterflies, they scattered around the area and circling around. The man started to speak.

"_**Release Thy Seal, Remove Thy Burden, It Has Come To Thee, Their Freedom, Thy Burden Has Come To An End! Release Them From The Great Seal!" **_As he Incant the words a magic circle appeared on the floor where the statues stand.

Then the butterflies surround the statues, getting closer and closer until they envelop themselves on the statues. The statue on the right was enveloped by blue butterflies and the other statue was enveloped by the red butterflies. The magic circle disappeared and appeared on the front of the statue. After a while the statue starts to emits light little by little and then the whole statues emits a blinding light the man didn't closed his eyes he only watched it happened. after the light began to disperse two matured figures floating, holding their hands together and their bodies still emitting light. On the right a male figure with short blue hair his right eye is covered by his long bangs, the other one a female figure with long auburn hair the length of her hair reaches her knees. The man knelt down and smiled. "Welcome back Minato-sama, Minako-sama."

Both of them opened their eyes. The male's left glows blue while the female's eyes glows red. Both of them smiled.

"Minato-sama, Minako-sama your burden is over and a new profound power has been gained, though you have been released a new entity has been born from the Shadow world and wishes your world to be theirs." He spoke.

"Theodore thank you, yes we must eliminate this entity and use this new power against them." The female spoke and her words echoed the around the area.

"We will need the help of our friends and the help of our relatives." The male spoke similar to the female it also echoed around the area.

"Indeed I shall call your former allies and tell them about the new ordeal." Theodore smiled.

After the conversation both the female and the male slowly began to disappear and turn into white butterflies and disappeared. Leaving Theodore and two statues that are broken to pieces was left alone. He held his hand high and with a snap of his finger. *SNAP* All the S.E.E.S. member appeared.

"What the!" Junpei looks around in a surprise look.

"Junpei!" Chidori was also there right next to Junpei.

"Hey! What are you two doing here? Better yet what am I doing here!" Yukari looked at Junpei and Chidori.

"Ah! Junpei-kun, Yukari-chan, and Chiori-chan!" Fuuka was also surprised to them.

"What kind of trickery is this!" Mitsuru was also surprised and looks around.

"Mitsuru-san where are we?" Aigis looked at Mitsuru.

*BARK* *BARK* Koromaru tilted his head in front of Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru! Fuuka! What's going on?" Akihiko looks shock as he looks at Mitsuru and Fuuka.

"What's going on here senpai?" Ken was also in shock to them.

"What kind of shit is this!" Shinjiro shouted.

Theodore just smiled and keeps quiet for a moment. Then he interrupts them.

"Welcome everyone." He bows and all of them looked at Theodore.

"I am Theodore I am an assistant of the Velvet Room."

"Velvet Room?" Mitsuru questions him

"Yes and my Master has ordered me to release our special guests." Theo points at the broken pieces of the statue, there were large pieces and one of those shows a face of the female.

Fuuka and Yukari gasped as Mitsuru shouts. "Why is the Seal gone! Could that be the reason of the Apathy Syndrome and the Shadows return!"

"No it is not they have been released because of a different reason." Theo chuckled.

"Spit it out already!" Shinjiro shouts and was about to punch Theo but Akihiko stopped him.

"Wait Shinji!"

Theo continued talking. "The reason of their release is because the power of the so called Nyx has been gained and belongs to them now. Keeping them as a Seal is pointless."

Everyone, except Chidori and Theo, was surprised and relieved.

"You mean… they're finally free and they can live their lives now!" Junpei was really happy since his best friend Minato can live a normal life again.

"Oh thank God." Yukari was especially happy since she finally see his boyfriend's smile.

"But that doesn't point the reason of the Shadow's return isn't it?" Mitsuru interrupts and asks Theo.

"Precisely." He replied with a serious face.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Junpei's excitement was broken when he heard what Theo said.

"…" Shinjiro and Akihiko just stood there quietly. But that doesn't change the fact that Akihiko was happy deep inside.

"As you all know Shadows have been showing their habit by leaving victims a syndrome, the one you called 'Apathy Syndrome', apparently something has also happened in the Shadow world. A new born dark entity." Theo shows in his hand an orb.

The orb shows an army of Shadows and in the middle a large dark humanoid figure stands. Then the orb suddenly shatters.

"W-What the hell was that!" Junpei panicked and was in shock.

"That dark figure what was it?" Ken was getting nervous as he looks at Theo.

"The source of the Shadow's return." Theo replied. "And the only way to defeat them is non other than you…Persona users." And gazes them.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Finally finished didn't think it would be this long hahaha!**

**Anyway Chapter 3 is on the way give me a few days of rest and some thinking hahaha! Hope you enjoyed it! XD about the incantations that Theo was saying I have no idea what to say in a sorcerer's whatever language. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Yay Chapter 3 is up I hope you guys like this X3 more notes at the end of chapter hehehe \(*w*)/**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

~Unknown~

Mitsuru takes a few steps near Theo. "Us? But our Personas are gone, with the Dark Hour long gone; our Persona is no longer with us." She replied to Theo.

"Yeah." Yukari supported Mitsuru.

"That is not possible." Theo snaps his finger. As soon as his finger snapped everyone, except Aegis, Chidori, and Koromaru, wields a gun in they're hand. Koromaru on the other hand wears a white vest that a wing is attached at the back.

"W-Wha!" Junpei was shocked to see the gun in his hand.

"T-This is our Evoker!" Fuuka was also surprised. Everyone was surprised to see they're own Evokers.

"Hey what about you Chidori?"Junpei looks at Chidori. It seems she doesn't wield an Evoker.

"Of course not Medea has fused with you." She smiled at Junpei and holds his hand.

"Now that I have given you you're Evokers. I want you all to remember this, though the Dark Hour has vanished does not mean that you're Personas have vanished as well. They are still inside your soul; a Persona is your reflection, your other self." Theo explains.

"But judging by you're state right now it seems that you're Personas have been locked away inside you, but there is no reason for you to panic there will come a time when you will reawaken you're inner self." He added.

"Reawaken?" They're faces began to have a curious look.

Suddenly the area begins to shake very strong like a 6.0 magnitude earthquake making some of them fall to their knees.

"Argh!"

"Eeek!"

"Whoaaa~!"

Then the quake suddenly stopped. Theo speaks with a serious look on his face. "It seems this place will disappear."

Theo opened a door. "Quickly everyone this door will lead you back to your bodies!"

"What about you!" Mitsuru said while she stood up.

"I will be fine the only thing matters now is for all of you to go through this portal!"

"Alright!" Yukari went through first.

"C'mon Chidori hurry!" Junpei grabs her hand and ran towards the portal.

"Yamagishi let's go!" Mitsuru called Fuuka.

"Okay c'mon Aegis! You too Koro-chan!" Fuuka grabbed Aegis' hand and both, along with Koromaru, ran through the portal, Mitsuru then followed.

"Uuaagh!" Akihiko pushed Ken through the portal.

Before Shinjiro and Akihiko went through Theodore looks at them. "Please look after Minako-sama."

Both of them was curious and went through.

Theo then disappears and closes the portal.

~Seta Residence/ Tokyo~

The living room looks like a typical living room, clean and organized, there a teen male with short silver hair, his bangs are leveled at his eye brows, and he is wearing a white sweater and grey pants. There he just watches T.V. while eating some snacks.

He sighed. " Man I miss those guys." He laid back on the floor with his hands on the back of his head. He takes a picture from his pocket and looks at it. The photo shows himself in the middle, Chie on the far right, Yukiko beside him, Yosuke on his right, Naoto right beside Yukiko, a young blonde boy in between Yosuke and Chie, and a tall blonde guy on the far left beside Naoto his hair is swept back.

"I wonder how Yukiko is?" He puts the picture back in his pocket and relaxes.

"Souji-kun!" a woman's voice calls him.

"What is mom?" He replied.

"Guess whose here to visit you!" She said.

"Huh? Ok be right there." He stood up and walks to the entrance of the door.

There he sees three people his mother, a matured woman and a matured man. the matured woman wears an orange camisole and white skirt her hair is long and the color is an auburn color, the length of her hair reaches her knees. And wears an orange sandals. The male on the other hand wears a black shirt and a blue jacket and wears a pair of black pants, his hair is short and his right eye is covered by his long bangs the color of his hair is blue. Soon Souji recognizes them.

"Hi Souji-kun!" The female waves at Souji he also waves at her.

"Well aren't you glad to have you're cousins visit you, by the way why don't we talk at the living room." Souji's mother guided the two to the living room, Souji followed them.

When they arrived to the living room. "Now you three just sit there while I prepare some tea." Souji's mother leaves the room leaving only the three of them.

"…."

"So how are you guys doing?" Souji breaks the silence.

"We're fine. What about you?" The female replied while she strokes her hair.

"I'm fine too." He replies and the room was silent.

The male on the other hand looks at the door to see if Souji's mother was already gone.

"Alright looks like it's alright to talk about it." He looks at Souji with a serious face.

The female nodded. "Ok. Souji-kun do you also have a Persona?" She asks and looks at Souji.

Souji was surprised to hear that from them. "H-How did you guys know? Did you two have Personas too?"

"Well…" The two explained to him how they gained the ability and how they became the Great Seal, and then they also explained how they're time of becoming of the seal is over and lastly they also said that there's a new enemy trying to dominate the human world.

The look on Souji's face was priceless. Minako laughed a bit by his face.

"So right now Igor told us that the source is in Yasoinaba." Minato looks at the door if Souji's mom is coming back.

"That's why Souji-kun we're going to need you're and you're friends' strength to destroy this new enemy." Minako looks at him.

"I see then I'll try to convince my parents to go back there. I'll tell them I wanna spend my last year there in high school." Souji replied.

"Alright it's settled we'll all go there together." Minato agreed.

"Alright everyone who wants some rice crackers~" As Souji's mom entered the room a delicious aroma of recently made rice crackers surrounds the room.

*GRRURGH!* *BRRUGH!*

A loud grumble can be heard on the twin's stomach.

"**WE DO!" **The twins replied in unison as they both place they're hand on they're stomach. And both started to wolf down the rice crackers as soon as it was placed in front of them.

"My! My! You two seem to be very hungry aren't you!" the mother chuckled. "Well won't the two of you just stay here for dinner or better yet why not stay here for the night I'm sure Souji-kun would really like the company." She added and just continues to chuckle

"**Thank you!" **as both bows together.

Souji just sighed and chuckles.

It was dinner time and Souji's dad is there and on the other side of the table all three sits side by side and Souji is in the middle, Minako on the left, Minato on the left. "Minato, Minako it's good to see you two here; hahaha look at you two all grown up and matured I heard you two were the highest in your class." The father chuckles.

"Yeah, it's really good to see you too uncle." Minato bowed.

"If only my sister-in-law is here to see her children…" He murmured while smiling. The twins just looked curious at him. "Oh never mind me hahaha!" He laughed.

"Alriiight~ dinners ready!" Souji's mother placed the food on the table.

"Woow this really looks good Auntie." Minako's eyes started to sparkle.

After dinner Minako tugs Souji's shirt and whispers at his ear. "Aren't you going to tell them…?"

"Oh you're right…ahem Uh mom, dad. I was wondering if I could talk to you two." Souji scratches his head.

"What is it son?" His father looks at him.

"W-Well I was kinda wondering if…I could spend my final school year in Inaba." Souji looks at them.

"…" both parents were silent.

"Inaba well that's the place where we're going right sis?" Minato looks at Minako.

"Yeah. If you like Souji-kun we could go there together." Minako replied. Both of them pretended

"Well why didn't you say so Souji-kun. Okay if that's what you want then I'll call Ryoutaro and tell him that you'll be transferring there maybe I'll call the school too." His mother chuckles and soon the three just joined.

"Well I suppose its okay since you're cousins are going there too… ah what the hell alright you can spend the last year there." His father smiled looking really proud to Souji.

And they all laughed and chatted for while. Then the three went to Souji's room.

"Okay you two can sleep over here." Souji places the two futons next to his.

"Wow you're parents really are happy for you…" Minako sighed but smiled trying not to show her emotions get away. "Not just that we get to leave for Inaba first thing in the morning tomorrow." Minako sat down on her futon.

"Well at least we'll be able to go there together." Minato laid back at his futon with his hands at the back of his head and stares at the ceiling.

"We'll need to wake up early tomorrow. Guess I should *Yawn* go to sleep good night." Souji went to his futon and went to sleep.

"Hey Aniki we'll we be able to see everyone?" Minato looks at her brother.

"Of course I'm sure Theo already told them about it." Minato replied.

"Yeah *yawn* guess I'm getting sleepy too G'night Aniki." Minako went to sleep after that.

"Night Sis." Minato also dozed off to sleep.

~Train heading to Yasoinaba~

Yukari and Rise are seated each other. Rise was asleep while Yukari is just looking at the window thinking about her boyfriend, Minato, she just sighed and took her celphone and looks at the picture on her celphone, there shows Minato in a casual clothes and Yukari wearing a Kimono. Minato's left arm is on Yukari's shoulders. _*sigh*…Minato…I'm just so excited to see you again…but…why am I so gloomy it's just not right when you and Minako are already released I should be so happy but I'm not…. Why am I sad…_ Yukari closes her eyes and remembers the time when she went to the festival with Minato.

~Flashback/ Naganaki shrine~

The place was very lively and there were many stalls around. There Yukari and Minako were wearing they're Yukata. Yukari's yukata was pink with flower designs, Minako on the other hand is red with pink cherry blossom design. Both of them were very happy to go on a date with they're boyfriends.

"Heheh I can't wait to see on Minato's face when he sees this." Yukari was giggling.

"Yeah me too I wonder how Akihiko-senpai would react to see mine too." Minako chuckled.

"Hey! You two!" Minato's voice is heard from behind.

They both looked behind and saw they're boyfriends standing there. Both of them walk in front of the two men.

As soon as they went near them they both saw they're faces were bright red and both of them giggled.

"U-Um t-that's looks b-beautiful Minako.." Akihiko's face was very red to see his girlfriend.

"Hehehe thanks senpai" Minako grabbed his arm.

"C'mon senpai I wanna go look around the shrine." Minako started dragging him. "Have fun you two!" She looks at Yukari and left while dragging Akihiko. Soon Yukari and Minato were left alone.

"U-Um soo…"Minato scratches his head.

"C'mon Minato aren't you going to take me around." Yukari just giggled.

"Oh yeah sure, well let's go then." Minato took Yukari's hand while blushing. And so they walked around enjoying the place and then soon bumped on Minako and Akihiko, who were eating Takoyaki together.

They still didn't noticed Yukari and Minato, both of them just watched the two, then Yukari saw what Minako did to Akihiko. It seems that there's a sauce on Akihiko's left cheek and Minako wipes it off with her handkerchief. Akihiko blushed really hard his face was really red.

"Hey Minato let's go grab some Takoyaki." Yukari tugged Minato's arm.

He nodded and went over to the stall to bye some Takoyaki. And when he went back they looked around to find a quiet place to eat alone, just the two of them. While eating Yukari started to talk to him.

"Hey Minato about you're sister." Yukari looks at him.

"Hm? What about Minako?" He looks at her while he took a bite of a takoyaki.

"Well I kinda noticed you weren't really worried about her anymore." Yukari also took a bite.

"I don't have to worry about her since she's with senpai now."

"Really."

"Yeah that way I can look after only you." He holds her hand.

"O-Oh really…" Her cheeks were faint red.

"Remember we have each other you know."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She gave him a sweet kiss.

And continued to chat while eating they're food and looks at the night sky.

~End Flashback~

"_Remember we have each other"….We always have been, now that you're coming back…I'll be the happiest person that ever lived Minato…_ As Yukari keeps thinking an announcement soon interrupts. "We have now arrived to Yasoinaba."

*yawn* Rise woke up when she heard the announcement. "Well Yukari here we are." Rise stood up and grabs her bag. Yukari opens her eyes and stood up as well and exited the train. And the two of them called a taxi.

~Apartment/Shinjiro's room~

The room was just a typical room for him its just natural, just a futon, a desk, a closet, and a portrait. Shinjiro walks in wearing a black shirt and black pajama pants. And a towel around his shoulders. He walks in throws the towel on the desk and lays down on his futon, he soon grabs the portrait and looks at it; his eyes is only concentrated on the girl he loved even though her boyfriend is his best friend. Still looking at her and then he rubs his index finger on the picture, like he was touching her. There she was seating on the sofa in the middle behind her is himself and Akihiko she was in between them like a pair of wings. He closes his eyes and starts to remember the time when she confesses to him.

~Iwatodai Dorm/ Lounge~

There he was leaning on the sofa looking at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow's mission. The room was just empty he was the only one there, alone. And soon he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He ignores the footsteps and continues staring the ceiling and soon his attention was caught when he heard his name from a familiar voice.

"U-Um Shinjiro-senpai…" It was Minako who was calling him.

"What do you want?" Shinjiro looks at her and sat up.

"…" She just stared at him like she wanted to say to him.

"You can stare at me all night I got nothing for you." He gaze her.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you." She shakes her in disagreement.

"Then what, you've already wasted enough time on me, shouldn't you be doing something important like getting ready for tomorrow." Still looking at her.

Then her hands were clenched into fists and starts looking directly at his eyes, meeting his gaze. It's like she ready to say something from her heart. "The reason why I can't leave you alone, why I keep looking at you is…" She soon pauses.

"Is because I…I…" She paused again and takes all of her strength to say the last three words. "I LOVE YOU!" She burst out.

As soon as he heard that his eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me…I love you senpai." She keeps looking at his eyes while her cheeks was getting red.

"T-That's! a… that's gotta be a joke RIGHT!" He slammed his hand on the table.

"NO! it's not a joke it's the…t-truth…" She replied.

"Urrrggh…" He grunts.

"If you still don't believe me then let's go to my room to convince you."

"What! You can't just go invite a guy in you're room!" he stood up surprised to hear that from her.

"Fine if not my room then you're room will do." She replied to him.

"Y-You Idiot!" Soon his face was red. "I-I can't let you in my room."

"Why not?" She looks at him with a straight face.

"W-Well..you're..ugh look people here are gonna get the wrong idea, especially you're brother." He tried to protest.

"Don't mind him." She soon grabbed his arm and tries to drag him to his room.

"Dammit I told you already you can't go in!" He tries to resist.

"No matter what you say senpai… that doesn't changes the fact that I love you!" She tugs his arm and soon he gives in. "…Fine…"

Soon he was dragged by her to his room. She waited for him to unlock the door and when it opens they went inside.

"There happy…" He mumbled and closes the door.

She looks around the room, it was basically empty only a bed and a desk is there.

"What happened to you, you were so eager to be in here."

She turns around and looks at him. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna change my mind." She smiled at him.

"Tch… you're always pushing me around. You're just gonna ignore what I want huh?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly he grabs her and wraps his arms around her, then, he leans his head over her shoulder. "This is you're fault you know…fine I give up…I'm all confused you're the only one I could think about day and night…dammit this isn't how's it supposed to be.." by the time she was about to embrace him he soon let's her go and holds her shoulders.

"You get it right." He walks away facing the desk. "Go back to you're room…"

"If you go now you'll never get a second chance…" he places his hands in his pockets.

"No…"

He turns around again facing her.

"I won't go." She looks at him with determination.

"Heh...You really are a piece of work." He walks again in front of her.

"I'm gonna make this clear…" His hand touches her chin.

"I ain't holding back." She nods and he gave her a passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and embraces him tightly his hand gently stroking her hair. She then whispered in his chest.

"I love you more than anything…"

~End flashback~

Whenever he remembers it those words always kept popping up in his head. _"I love you more than anything…"…Tch…why does is it always keeps popping up in my head…I guess it's because I got too attached to her…Minako…_ After he opens his eyes and places the picture right beside him he then dozes off to sleep.

~France/ Kirijo's Mansion/ Mitsuru's room~

The atmosphere of elegancy roams around her room. Mitsuru just woke up wearing her elegant night gown. She stood up and opens the curtains letting the morning sunlight brightens her room. She went to her bathroom and takes a shower. As she was taking a shower. Her head was tilted up her eyes closed water hitting her face like rain. After her bathe she went out of shower wearing her bathe robe.

She sighed and sat on her chair in front of the dresser. She began to dry her hair.

*knock* *knock*

"Mitsuru-senpai can I come in." It was Fuuka on the door.

"Yes you may." She replied.

Fuuka opened the door and enters wearing her casual clothes.

"Junpei and Yukari are going to Yasoinaba for a vacation, I was wondering if you would like to…" Fuuka was soon interrupted by Mitsuru.

"A vacation…hmm…" Mitsuru looks at Fuuka. "Alright if that's what you insist but we have to keep an eye out for this new entity it may not have appeared yet but we have to keep our guard up." Mitsuru smiled and stood up and went to her dressing room.

"Really then let's bring Aegis and Koro-chan…although Aegis might be a problem." Fuuka tilted her head.

"Don't worry I have an idea. Why don't you go get you're things ready."

"Huh? You mean right now?"

"Yes Akihiko and Aragaki is there as well, along with Ken. We leave for Inaba tonight, and once we arrived we'll gather everyone and talk about this new entity." Mitsuru went out while she is holding her clothes in her arms.

"Okay." Fuuka left with excitement.

Mitsuru was left alone there and she sat down on her bed. "If you really are here at last, then I will finally be able to tell you my true feelings Arisato." She stares at the group picture and focuses only at Minato which is sitted right beside of Minako.

~Living room~

"Aegis, Koro-chan I have good news!" Fuuka rushed in happily. While Koromaru stood up and barks at Fuuka while his tail is wagging. Aegis looks at Koromaru and started translating. "Koromaru-san said 'Will we be having a feast tonight'."

"No even better. We're going on a vacation and we're going to meet everyone." Fuuka holds Aegis' hands.

"Then I am also happy, but what about Minato-sana and Minako-san?"

Soon Fuuka stopped and looks down. "I don't know."

"No I am sure that we will be able to see them." Aegis cheered her up.

"I'm sure you're right!" Fuuka was happy again.

"Aegis I want you to wear this." Mitsuru went in while holding a box.

"Huh? Senpai what's that?" Fuuka notices the dress.

Then Aegis wore a long sleeve black shirt and slim black pants and a black skirt. The shirt and the skirt had etiquette design with gold frills on the neck and at the end of the skirt. When Fuuka looked at Aegis she was surprise to see not an android but a real woman, by covering her mechanical arms and legs.

"Wow I didn't know you had that Mitsuru-senpai."

"Well I told my stylist to make her something that would hide her mechanical features." Mitsuru chuckles.

"Thank you Mitsuru-san."

"Well Yamagishi have you started packing?"

"I already told the maid to prepare my clothes."

"Alright tonight we will leave for Yasoinaba." Mitsuru left.

"Oh I forgot tell the maid to get Koro-chan's stuffs." Fuuka realizes and left.

Leaving only the two. Koromaru went back to his sleep and Aegis sat at the couch and waits for tonight.

~Yasoinaba/ Amagi Inn~

"Well Chidorita here we are the best inn there is." Junpei walks in carrying the bags.

Then someone went in wearing a pink Kimono. "Welcom to the Amagi Inn, I am Yukiko Amagi how may I help you today?" Yukiko gave them a warm welcome.

"I will escort you to you're reserved room." Yukiko guides the family to their room. The room was very elegant.

Junpei settles the bags and sits on the floor near the table. "Whew man I'm beat."

Chidori sat down beside him along with Midori. "Wow this place is the same one I saw on the magazine." She looks around. While Midori is playing with her doll.

"Now that we're here let's go call room service I'm really beat and hungry." He stood up and went down the hall and soon he heard his name from behind.

"Junpei!" Yukari along with Rise was there.

"Huh? Yuka-tan!" Junpei turns around.

"Do you know him Yukari?" Rise looks at him.

"Yeah his my classmate in high school."

"Hey wait a minute you're Rise-chan aren't you!" Junpei looked surprise to see Rise a famous super star.

"Yup that's me."

"Huh? Rise-chan you're here too?" Yukiko arrives holding a tray with three cups and atea pot.

"Yukiko-senpai!" Rise ran at her and hugged her Yukiko was able to balance out so that the tray won't fall. "Rise-chan!"

"Huh?" Both Yukari and Junpei gave them a questioned look.

All four of them entered Junpei's room and started chatting.

"Yukari-chan she's on my friends in school." Rise explained to them that two years ago she went back here to go to school and she met Yukiko along with her other friends in school without telling them the real event that happened.

"Oh so that's why you were so eager to go here." Yukari giggled.

"By the way name's Junpei Iori." Junpei greeted them. "And this is Chidori my wife and this one's my little Midori." He snuggle Midori.

"Hello I've already introduce to you earlier, but, I'm Yukiko Amagi I'm actually the next in line to run this Inn." Yukiko bowed.

"I'm Yukari Takeba me and Rise actually work together."

And they all chatted, Yukari and Junpei told them about their friends in high school, they even told them that they all live in the dorm. Then Yukiko notices when she heard a familiar name.

"Ken…oh you mean Ken Amada!" Yukiko clapped her hands.

"You know him Yuki-tan." Junpei looks at him.

"Of course we just met a couple of days ago, I'm actually a senior now and he's a sophomore."

"Really how's he doing." Yukari was pleased to hear about Ken.

"He's fine actually he's kinda funny, oh I also met Aragaki-san." Yukiko remembered the time when she and Chie that he was staring at them very scary. The she was shivering.

"So you met Shinjiro-san eh? Well don't worry about the way he looks at you he's a really nice guy even though he's kinda scary." Junpei explains to them that Shinjiro looks scary but he is actually a nice person he told them how he takes care of their meal when they were living in the dorm.

"Really he cooks…" Yukiko mumbles. "Maybe I should ask him to teach me to cook." She whispered.

So on and so forth all of them had a good chat. Soon Junpei and Chidori noticed that Midori's sleeping and decided to hit the hay Yukari, Rise and Yukiko exits the room and went to the hallway.

"*yawn* guess I'm getting sleepy too what about you Rise-chan?" Yukari places her hand on her mouth as she yawns.

"I'm supposed to go to my grandma's place, that's where I'm going to live while I'm here in Inaba. But I guess its late maybe I can sleep with you for the night." Rise replied.

"Alright you're room is just over there you're bags are already there." Yukiko guided the two to Yukari's room.

As they went in Yukari's bags are right beside the door. "Ok let's go sleep now. What about you Yukiko-chan?"

"I'm going to sleep as well I have school tomorrow."

"Yeah me too." Rise went in and places her bag right beside Yukari's.

"Okay well good night Yukiko-chan." Yukari waved Yukiko good bye.

She also waved them goodbye. Both Rise and Yukari changed they're clothes and went to sleep.

~Seta residence/ Souji's room~

The next morning Minako woke up first she sat up and scratches her head, she then stood up and went to the bathroom grabbing her clothes and then takes a shower. After she took a shower she changes her clothes. When she exited the bathroom she saw Souji's mother walking towards her.

"Good morning Minako-chan did you sleep well?" She approached her while holding a large photo album.

"Morning Auntie what's that." She points out the photo album.

"Well I wanted you to take this with you its actually the Family photo album." She gave the photo album to Minako.

"Hey I remember this but this looks new." She examines the album.

"Its actually a gift for mother.." Souji's mother started to frown.

"Oh…" Minako also looked sad.

"Is it alright if have a private talk in the living room?"

Minako nodded and so the two of them went inside sitting each other.

"Minako I'm so proud of you and Minato because the two of you have become so successful. My husband and I usually visit you're parents' grave to pray to look after you, and now here you both are all grown up and matured I'm definitely sure that they're happy." Souji's mother opens the album, at the first page there's a picture attached to it the picture shows the twins and they're parents along with Souji and his' Minako and Minato were standing side by side and in between them is Souji while they're parents are behind them the picture shows a pair 7 year old twins and a young toddler Souji. Both the twins are carrying Souji. Minako felt like she wanted to cry, but, it's not sadness its joyful tears she wanted to shed those tears but she couldn't.

"A-Auntie…this album…"

"I was supposed to give this to you're mother but unfortunately when I was about to go over to you're house my husband called me telling me that the all of you got into an accident and the two of you survived. I was relief to hear that the two of you were fine but…." She paused a moment.

"When I arrived in the hospital the doctors told me that both of you're parents died after a few hours when they arrived…"

"…." Minako let out a tear.

"Minako I want you and Minato to look after Souji for me and to look after for yourselves, because you two are like my children already…" She embraces Minako.

"I-I…We will Auntie."

"Oh before I forget." Souji's mother lets Minako go and takes out an envelop from her pocket. "Here it seems that before you're father passed away he wrote this letter for the two of you, don't worry I still haven't opened it."

"Okay Auntie." Minako smiled.

"Whew now it looks like you three will be leaving for Yasoinaba today I've already sent word to Ryoutaro about you three." She stood up and left.

Minako only looked on the picture smiling. Minato arrived and saw her looking at the album. "Hey is that our album." Minato sat next to her.

"Yup." She replied.

And both of them just looks at their family album while waiting for Souji. After a while the three of them prepares for the trip and left along with they're bags. They arrived at the train station, when the train arrived they entered the train and placed they're bags at the closet on top of they're seats and sat down, all three of them were anxious to go there but Minato was asleep while listening to his mp3 Minato just looked outside watching, Souji was reading a book all of them sat there busy waiting until they arrived at they're destination.

~Unknown~

The place looks like the world was ruined destroyed buildings, huge cracks on the ground, a river of blood flows, everything was wrong on a vast plain an army of monsters wearing masks, each one is different from the other. But at the middle a dark figure stands it has a pair of dark wings.

An evil laughter bursts in its mouth. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"The time has begun, though Nyx and Erebus lies inside those two disgusting souls and Izanami destroyed by that boy who wields Izanagi, I shall dominate the human world!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laughter echoes the realm.

And over! Hahaha looks like the chapters over. Anyway reviews! X3 by the way I'm gonna put some surprise on the pairings on the future chapters hehehehe… thanks by the way on the reviews from the past chapters and the nest chapter will be up in just a week. Maybe less!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Case, A New Cause**

* * *

~Yasoinaba Police Department/ Akihiko's Office~

* * *

Akihiko watches the news as he drinks his coffee. "Weather for the week, it seems that this rain will keep pouring until next Monday, and a heavy fog will hit the town of Inaba tonight. In other news…."

*knock* *knock*

"Yeah." Akihiko turns off the T.V. and puts down his coffee he walks towards the door and opens it.

"Hello Sanada-san, Dojima-san wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office right away." Koichi greets him.

"Alright I'm on my way there." Koichi soon left and Akihiko went over to his desk and grabs his coat and went straight to Ryoutaro's office while holding the folder and his coat.

* * *

~Dojima's Office~

* * *

Akihiko knocks on the door and soon heard Ryoutaro's voice. "Come on in." He then enters the office. Ryoutaro sits in his chair while he is reading a paper.

"What is Dojima-san?" Akihiko sits on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"I want you to go to this address today and ask about the person who went missing." Dojima gave the folder to Akihiko.

He opens the folder and started reading the front page. "A missing person?" He looks at Ryoutaro.

"Yeah, I wanted to go there but I got a call from my sister to pick some people up today. And since you're new here I decided to give this case to you for a while."

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Then he stood up and before leaving the office.

"Hey!"

Akihiko looks at Ryoutaro. "Take this." He throws a badge to Akihiko and he grabs it.

"You're badge just came in."

Akihiko nods and left. After leaving he read the address and looks at the name of the place "Amagi Inn" 'One of the chefs there went missing last night.' The client's name is Yukiko Amagi. He left the building and went straight to the place.

~Amagi Inn/ Iori's room~

Junpei wakes up late Chidori and Midori are already awake. "Good morning dear." Chidori gave him a quick kiss. "Morning hon." Junpei stands up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Chidori was drawing at the window, Midori was just playing with her doll. Then they heard a knock on the door.

*knock* *knock*

"Hey Chidori can I come in?" Yukari opens the door and looks at Chidori.

"Of course you can." She smiled.

Yukari sat down next to her. "Hey have you heard one of the chefs here went missing."

Chidori stopped at what she was doing and looks at Yukari. "What really?"

"Yeah I overheard one of the maids here, they told me that last night he went missing while he was cooking something." Yukari gossiped to her about the missing person.

"Aaah…nothing like a good shower in the morning…huh? Yuka-tan what are you doin' here." Junpei got out from the bathroom while wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts and sat beside with Chidori. Yukari explained to him about the incident.

"What are you serious that's gotta be a joke."

"Well why don't we ask Yukiko about this." Yukari stood up.

"Alright, alright let me get change first." Junpei went the closet and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Aren't you coming Chidori?" Yukari looks at her.

"Its alright I have to look after Midori." She continued her drawing.

"Okay. Hey Junpei! I'll wait for you outside!" Yukari left after screaming at the bathroom and went to the hallway.

* * *

~1st floor~

* * *

Akihiko enters the Inn and Yukiko, was wearing her school uniform, walk towards him. "Excuse me are you Ms. Amagi?" Akihiko notices her as she approached him.

"Yes. Are you the detective they sent?" She was blushing a bit by his handsomeness.

"Yeah I wanna ask you about the Chef here who went missing." He asks her. Soon someone interrupted they're conversation.

"Hey Yukiko!" Yukari and Junpei walks towards her.

"Oh hey guys." Yukiko looked at them.

"Huh? Takeba! Iori! What are you two doing here?" Akihiko looked surprised to see them.

"Ah! Sanada-senpai!" Yukari was surprised

"Hey what are you doing here?" Junpei was also surprised.

Yukiko was left confused there and soon interrupted. "Ummm do you know each other?"

They were then taken to the lounge room and discussed about how Yukari and Junpei arrived here.

"So you two are here for a vacation." Akihiko smiled to see his old friends.

"Yeah." Yukari sighed and looks at Yukiko.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you were on vacation you two." Yukiko giggled.

"Anyway what's this accident I heard from Yuka-tan?" Junpei poped the question.

"Oh right that. Well one of our best chef just went missing last night, he was actually experimenting on a special dish so he worked here late."

"Was he alone?" Akihiko looks at her.

"Yes but by the time that we were about to go to sleep, we suddenly heard some ruckus downstairs. Then when we went there to see what happened he was gone the place was a mess the pot filled with water fell, we looked around the Inn and he's no were to be found." Yukiko showed them a black feather. "This was the only thing that we found."

"A black feather?" Yukari looks at the feather.

"By the way have you seen the news a while ago?" Yukiko grabs the remote control of the T.V. and turns it on.

All of them watch the T.V. and they saw the news. "Today's news is about Mr. Hayao's daughter murder that occurred last week; investigators have found an evidence of who this person is." Then the news shows a man wearing a chef's clothing and has black short hair. "Reports have determined that this man is held responsible and acclaimed that he works as a chef in the Amagi Inn in a small rural town called Inaba." Yukiko then turns off the T.V.

"What the hell?" Junpei widened his eyes.

"I'm still not sure if that's really him. We actually had this type of incident two years ago."

"I see anything else I need to know of?" Akihiko stood up.

"No so far that's the only thing we have." Yukiko looks at her watch and stands up. "Oh my looks like I'm gonna be late for class. Is there anything else you need?"

"No I think this'll do for now. Thanks for you're cooperation Amagi." Akihiko nods.

"Well I guess I better be going to school now. Bye Yukari, bye Junpei." Yukiko grabs her school bag and left.

"Wow she's a really busy person."

"Yeah kinda reminds me of Mitsuru-senpai."

"Alright looks I gotta go now. Take care you two" Akihiko leaves the Inn

"I'm gonna go to Rise's house, see ya Junpei." Yukari left.

"Man what a vacation, first a new shadow boss and now a missing person, how the hell am I gonna relax." He sighed and went back to his room.

~Train Station~

Souji and the twins exits the station while carrying they're bags and looks around. Then someone gets they're attention. "Hey you three over here!"

They looked over at the parking lot on the left and saw a familiar guy. "Uncle Dojima!" Minako smiles. The three of them walks toward him and a little girl beside him.

"Big bro!" Nanako runs over to Souji and hugs him. "Hey Nanako how've you been." Souji patted her head. "I'm okay."

"Hahaha first Souji and now you two." Ryoutaro chuckles looking at the twins.

"Minato and Minako right, well it's been a long time since I saw the two of you."

"Yeah it's kinda surprising to see you too Uncle." Minato rubs his hand at the back of his neck.

"By the way who's the little girl?" Minako looks at Nanako.

"Oh she's my daughter, forgot you two haven't seen her yet huh?" Dojima shrugs.

"Well c'mon get in the car, I'm pretty sure you're tired from the trip." Dojima went in the car along with the rest. They soon left and went home.

* * *

~Dojima Residence~

* * *

When they arrived they settle they're bags at the sofa and relaxes on the living room. It was around 6 pm and they sat there with dinner on the table. "C'mon eat up little celebration is for our little family reunion." Dojima started the conversation telling the time when Souji arrived here two years ago and the twins were just laughing at the part were Souji dressed like a girl in school.

"By the way Nanako-chan how old are you." Minako looks at her.

"I'm 7, by the way can I call you Big sis?" Nanako smiled at her.

"Sure." Minako replied with a smile too.

"Then you can also call me Big bro." Minato chuckled.

"Okay!" Nanako laughs a bit.

"Well now that we've talked about ourselves what about you two." Dojima looks at the twins.

The twins explain they're high school life and they're friends, but when Dojima heard the name Akihiko he interrupted. "Akihiko Sanada? Oh that new guy."

"Eh? You met him Uncle?" Minako spoke after she took a bite of the food.

"Yeah he actually came here three days ago I'm really surprised to hear you both actually live in a single dorm." Dojima took a sip of miso.

Then they continued they're conversation about themselves. It was mid night and the three went to they're room surprisingly all three of them fit in a single room. Minako didn't mind sleeping with the two boys. Still Dojima allowed her.

Minako sat on her futon and embraces her pillow thinking. _He's here…I still can't believe that he's here…I wonder how he is and the others…Aki…We can finally be together…But…I still love Shinji…What should I do?…Argh I'm so confused! _

"Hey Minako what are you staring at." Souji notices her staring at the wall.

Minako shook her head. "I'm fine, by the way Souji-kun isn't the midnight channel going to be revealed tonight?" Minako looks at him.

"Huh? Well I don't know if its still there but…" He was soon cut off by Minato.

"Don't worry its there…we'll just have to wait and see." Minato sat next to his sister.

Souji looks out side and saw the heavy rain the place was also covered in fog. He then sat next to Minako and looks at the T.V.

It was midnight, and at exactly midnight the T.V. started to glow and then it shows a man wearing a chef's clothing, by the looks of the scenery he seems to be running around. Souji was surprise to see and went near the T.V. the twins also went near it. After the scene the T.V. it suddenly went black. Minako suddenly tripped and Souji was pushed towards the T.V. When Souji's hand touches the T.V. it suddenly went white then his hand went inside along with half of his body, his other arm was holding the side of the T.V. trying to pull himself out. The twins helped him and he was pulled out.

"Whaa~!" Souji landed on top of the two.

*thud*

*knock* *knock*

"Are guys okay?" Nanako knocks on the door.

"We're fine~!" Minato replied.

They can hear the footsteps fainting. They stood up. "Ugh…okay Tomorrow I'll be going to school maybe I need to tell this to my friends." Souji sat on his futon.

"Yeah and be sure to tell them about the new enemy." Minato went to his futon and laid back.

"Well at least we know now that the midnight channel is there, the only thing missing is…" Minako looks at her brother.

"Tartarus…" Minato whispered.

Souji nods and went to sleep and the twins went asleep as well.

* * *

~Yasogami high/ Class 4-E~

* * *

The next morning Yukiko and Chie are sitting side by side at the back of the class. Yosuke was sitting on front of Chie. The three of them are having a happy conversation.

"Hey they say that there will be a new transfer student here." Chie started the conversation.

"Really? I wonder who it is?" Yosuke replied.

Then a teacher walks in while his hands are in his pockets with a folder in his armpit, he is wearing a black coat and a white shirt, his shirt's buttons at the end of it are unbuttoned. His hair is black and a bit rough like a fire. His face was somewhat handsome and charming even though he looks like he's on his 40's though he looks a bit angry and aggressive. He walks in and throws the folder at the table.

"Alright class settle down." He walks in front of the board facing the class.

Then the whole class started to gossip to each other.

"Hey what happened to our sensei?"

"Yeah usually she was the first one to enter."

"You're former teacher Ms. Kusanagi has been sent to the hospital because of an illness." He sat down the chair after writing his name at the blackboard.

"Hey isn't he the one dating Aya-sensei."

"Yeah I heard that he invited her to a date."

The teacher got irritated when he heard the whispers around the class and started scolding them.

"IF YOU KIDS GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT ME THEN WHY NOT SAY IT TO ME FACE TO FACE!" he slams his hand on the table. "Little bastards..." He whispered.

The whole class was silent after that. Then he relaxes and calms down and continues his introduction.

"From now on I'm gonna be you're homeroom teacher."

"I'm sure you're all smart to read my name on the board since you've got the brains to keep yapping while I'm talking."

The class looked at the board and reads 'Kitarou Tsurugi'. The whole class was starting to shiver after they were lectured.

"Alright according to the old man he told me about the new transfer student that was assigned here." He looks at the content of the folder. At first he paused to see his profile but then resumed. "Hey! New guy get you're butt in here and start introducing to yourself!" He looks at the door.

The door opened and the three students, Yukiko, Chie, and Yosuke, was shock to see someone familiar. The young teen entered and greets to the class. "Hello everyone I'm Souji Seta." Souji bowed soon Mr. Tsurugi interrupted. "Alright you can sit over there beside the orange guy." He points at Yosuke. And Souji was surprise to see his old friends and sat down at his chair.

"Souji you're back" Chie whispers.

"Souji-kun It's good to see you again." Yukiko blushed a bit.

"Yeah how've you been partner?" Yosuke patted his back.

"Yeah it's been a while huh? Guys"

"You can talk with the new guy later for now…" Then an announcement interrupted them and sirens begin to be heard from the outside. Then the teacher walks over at the window and looks at the heavy fog, it seems police are surrounding the school gates.

"Hmmm…alright class don't leave the room without further announcement." Soon he took off leaving the class behind.

"Hey what was that all of a sudden?"

"Yeah he just darted off in a hurry."

"He was kind of cute though."

The class started a commotion. And Souji and his friends started talking.

"Hey what's the deal here it's like déjà vu." Yosuke looks at Souji.

"Alright guys there's something I need to tell you right now." Souji explains, while whispering to them so that no one can hear them, about what happened last night and about the day his cousins visited him he also included about them fighting the shadows and how they became the seal. All of them were a shock they all suppressed together and talking privately.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I mean it's kinda surprising to hear that you're cousins also has Persona but…" Yosuke looks at him.

"Then the murders that's going to happen now…"

"Yup it's like repeating the same whole mess over, except the only thing is it's different." Souji nods.

Then the door opened and they're teacher went inside. "All of you can go now, but, don't disturb the police they told us that there was an accident, just a while ago."

All of the class prepares to leave; Souji and the group started walking outside.

There the teacher just looks through the window after he was left alone. He grabs a photo in his pocket and looks at it. The picture shows his family, himself on the left and his wife is beside him, there he carries a little auburn haired girl in his arms and his wife embracing a little blue haired boy in her arms. "Don't worry honey I always keep my promise."

* * *

~School gates~

* * *

Souji and the group walks outside and notice someone. A silverette walks toward them.

"Hey Amagi I need to talk to you."

"Oh Sanada-san it's you." Yukiko looks at him.

"Huh? Who's he Yukiko?" Chie asks her.

Yukiko explains how she met Akihiko and his friends.

"Wait…" Souji interrupts them and looks at him. "You're Minako's friend right?"

"M-Minako?" Akihiko looks surprised. "She told you about anything."

"Yeah that's right they told me about you and you're group." Souji explains that the twins and him arrived here and told them that they were living in they're uncle's house.

He also explains to him about they're group and how the incident ended.

"If that's the case then, this incident right now is just the same mess that happened years ago." Akihiko crossed his arms.

"We're still not sure of it but we're gonna get the whole gang together and explain to them about this." Souji replied.

"I see alright you go on ahead I'll need to investigate this area. Be careful you guys. " Akihiko left.

"Man I didn't knew that this whole thing is that mess again." Yosuke sighed.

All of them went to Junes along with the other members of the team. They all sat on the food court. And Souji started to explain to them the situation.

"It's really good to see you sensei." Naoto smiles.

"Yeah senpai it's been a while." Kanji, the tall blonde swept back hair guy, looks at Souji.

"I really miss this gang." Rise giggles.

"By the way aren't we gonna call Teddie here?" Chie asks.

"Yeah some to think of it I kind of miss that guy." Yosuke looks around.

"Don't worry we'll get him soon but…" Souji was soon cut off when a familiar voice calls him.

"Souji-kun!" Minako ran towards them along with Minato being dragged.

"Minako! Minato!" the gang looks at them.

"Hey! Are these you're friends?" Minako looks at each of them.

"Yeah. By the way guys these are my cousins I mentioned earlier." Souji introduces them to the twins.

"Hey I remember you!" Minako points at Yukiko. She also recognizes Minako, that was the time when she went to Inaba for a interschool Vollyball trip.

"Hey yeah you were one of the Volley ball team from Gekkoukan high."

The gang greeted and introduces themselves to the twins.

"So you're them." Naoto looks at them.

"Yeah. So Souji asked you to find us?" The twins sat next to Souji.

"Ooow~ that's so cute Souji-kun." Minako patted Souji's head leaving him a red face.

"Looks like you already explained to them about what's going on then." Minato looks at the gang.

"But why would it go over the same whole mess again." Chie looks serious

"Because there was a new entity that was born and it seems it's connected to that case two years ago, our release was supposed to be free from troubles." Minato replies.

"Yeah if this new enemy hadn't been here we would've just lived our lives normally, but, because of this problem our new powers are needed and we really have to use it." Minako places her hand at the middle of the table. Her hand started to ignite a flame with purple fire. The gang was surprise except Minato. Then she puts out the flame and puts her hand back on her lap.

"Wait I thought you weren't suppose to use some of you're Persona's power outside the shadow world." Yosuke was surprised.

"Indeed but unlike us we can use them here in the human world." Minato explains how they're new abilities work. They can use they're personas here in the human world; they can still summon multiple personas. "And lastly we can detect who will be a target of the shadows. But there was already a first victim; he went missing before the rain and heavy fog last night." Minato looks down.

"He went missing before the rain and the fog last night? Wait then that accident at the school!" Yukiko stood up in shock.

"Yes. A shadow has preyed his soul, his body was left hanging at the post near you're school." Everyone was at shock to hear that.

There was a shivering silence that surrounds the gang.

"…"

"…

"No…"Yukiko sat down shaking Souji embraced her and calms her down.

"No way…" Chie looks down.

"Dammit!" Yosuke slams his fist on the table.

"Wait Yukiko did you picked up a black feather." Minako sensed a dark aura holding her.

"Y-Yes." Yukiko shows to them and she gave her the feather to Minako. She then burned it with her flames. Suddenly Yukiko felt light like a weight was removed from her shoulders. The flames were extinguished when the feather was turned to ashes.

"Huh?" Yukiko looks around. "What was that feeling just now?"

"You were targeted by the shadows. The black feather you just saw is a marker for a new target." Minato replies.

"That's how they get they're prey. They leave a black feather and whoever holds one suddenly disappears in a week, after two weeks a heavy fog will cover the whole town, and the next day."

"The victim will die and be left hanging on a post just like the last one." Minako puts up a brave face. "Because we can detect a black feather we have an advantage to ourselves. We can destroy the feather and save those people. but there's a problem even though we can sense where it is, we would be in trouble if there were multiple feathers."

"But how do we stop this?" Naoto asks.

"We have to find the very core. but we need to defeat the 12 Arcanas." Minato added.

"There are currently 12 powerful shadows each represents an Arcana. just like six years ago there used to be a time where the shadows lurk and that would be the Dark Hour. And the humans without Personas transmogrifies. They look like coffins, and when someone is not transmogrified they are preyed by the shadows. But that was before, right now it seems they use that feather as a key to grab they're victims into the shadow world." Minako explained further about the 12 Arcanas.

Everyone was dumbfounded but somewhat understood a bit of the explanation. "Alright since now you know the situation we want you to meet our friends and tell them about it." Minato showed the group picture that was taken before.

"Is this Ken-kun?" Yukiko points at the boy.

"Uhuh."

"Hey who's this punk?" Kanji shows the twins the picture of Shinjiro. Minako looks at him.

"That's Shinjiro-senpai he's a nice guy even though he's kinda scary." She giggled.

"Really I did met him with Ken, though he really gave me and Yukiko a glare." Chie's face was getting sweaty.

The twins just chuckled. "Don't worry looks can sometimes be deceiving." Minato stood up.

Naoto stood up. "These are the people we need to inform then."

"I know who these people are they're the one who took the V.I.P. rooms" Yukiko points at Mitsuru, Fuuka, Aegis and Koromaru.

"Okay let's explain to them about the situation then." Souji stood up.

"You serious?" Kanji looks at Shinjiro at the picture.

"What's the matter Kanji afraid of Shinjiro-san~" Chie smirks at him.

"I ain't scared!" Kanji yells.

All of them just laughed except Kanji who was really pissed off. All of them went home, Souji and the twins went home together.

* * *

~Dojima Residence~

* * *

The three went in and only sees Nanako sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looks very lonely. Souji notices her expression and tells to the two that Nanako's dad won't be home early.

"Is that so?" Minato looks sad to hear that and looks at her.

"Yeah but let's try to make her feel comfortable and cheer her up." Souji went near her. Nanako notices them.

"Welcome home Big bro~!" Nanako stood up and embraces Souji.

"Heya Nanako-chan." Minako knelt down beside her.

"Hi Big sis and Big bro." Nanako smiled at them.

"So Nanako are you hungry?" Minato looks at her.

"Uhuh…but dad won't be home early tonight." She looks down.

Minako cheered her up and watches T.V. while the two boys started making dinner. After eating they're dinner Minako guided Nanako to her rooms and tucked her to bed. She went back down at the living room and sat down next to her brother and Souji.

"So Uncle comes home late when he's busy at work."

"Yeah." Souji turns the channel to the news.

"Huh?" Minako looks at the news and notices something.

"Today's news. Murder in Yasogami high school grounds, it seems that the missing chef at the Amagi Inn has been determined that the victim that was hanging at the post near the school was indeed the chef that worked at the Amagi Inn, His name is Kazuki Himura, age is 48 and…" The reporter keeps describing the person.

"Ugh I can't believe this." Souji looked a bit irritated.

"I hope we can stop this soon, the Apathy Syndrome is spreading around the world." Minato crossed his arms.

"By the way Souji-kun didn't you say that you and you're gang went to the shadow world?" Minako asks him while watching.

"Yeah. We actually went inside a T.V. to get there." Souji leans back pressing his back on the wall.

"Don't worry about that. I can open a portal to the Shadow world but only a limited time." Minato replied.

"Really Aniki? How come I don't get to do that?" Minako looks at him and tilted her head.

"That's because we have different abilities. Oh by the way Minako, did you read dad's letter?"

"Huh? Oh that's right I still haven't opened it. Let's read it together." Minako grabs the letter from her pocket.

"Well since it's just between you and Minato , I'll just leave you two alone here and hit the hay." Souji stood up and went straight to bed waving his cousins good night.

"Night." Minato smiled.

Minako opened the letter and the two of them started reading. At first she was nervous but when she opens it she unfolds the paper and both of them started to read.

"_12/13/2008_

_To Minato and Minako,_

_I told you're mother's sister to give this to you after ten years or longer when you are matured. I know how puzzled you look after you read this letter. This letter is to tell you, that I survived that accident, after that accident I ran away from the scene and contacted my men, leaving you two there being taken care of by the police I can't let you be involved anymore. I may be somewhere else, but I don't want you to look for me, instead I will try to find you when that time comes and I'll tell you all about the truth. For now live you're life as it is and wait for me and when we meet we can be a family again. It took me so long to tell you this, so much strength to tell you that I'm alive. I know that you two look up to me as a strong person, But after what happened to you're mother I can't think of any other word but 'revenge', I have to kill the person responsible for killing her and will try to assasinate the two of you. I promise we'll be together again, and you can tell me all about the things that you did. And Minato I want you to keep taking care of you're sister while I'm gone._

_You're father_

_Ryouma Arisato."_

Both of them were shocked to see the content of the letter, Minako was so happy to hear that he loved they're mother so much.

"He's alive...the promise he wrote is..." Minato could only nod and embrace her. Minako covers her mouth with her hands and tears started to flow.

"Yeah. He always keeps his promise." Minato could only show a smile in his face, but, his inner feelings was anger that they're father could only think of revenge, _"Why?...Why won't he just let it go?...He's too obsessed of revenge...He just made mom an excuse...I can't believe he just darted off the scene...mom was weak and he wasn't even there to help her...instead he just abandoned us, he abandoned her...I won't forgive him...I won't forgive him at all!" _Minato's hands clenched to a fist and greeted his teeth.

A feeling of happiness started to envelop Minako. She was very happy to know that they're father is alive. But Minato hates him for what he did to they're mother.

* * *

~Amagi Inn~

* * *

Mitsuru and Fuuka along with Aegis and Koromaru arrives at they're destination. They arrive at the Inn that evening. As soon as they entered they were greeted by Yukiko.

"Welcome to the Amagi Inn, Are you Ms. Kirijo?"

"Yes." Mitsuru looks around.

"I was wondering. Is there a Takeba and Iori staying here?" Yukiko was a bit surprised to hear they're names but she wasn't expecting that Mitsuru would know that Junpei and Yukari were staying here.

"Yes, please follow me to you're rooms." Yukiko guided them to the V.I.P. Rooms.

"Wow this place is amazing." Fuuka looks around while walking.

As soon as they arrived they're rooms Fuuka became more amazed by the design of the room.

"Do you want me to call the people you were asking?"

"Yes please." Fuuka nods.

Yukiko then went out of the room and went to Yukari and Junpei and told them that Mitsuru is calling them.

"No way senpai is here?" Junpei remembers when he was first executed by Mitsuru and his face became a bit blue.

"I didn't expect Mitsuru-senpai to be here. Do you think she found out something about 'that'." Yukari whispered at Junpei.

"Okay here they are." Yukari and Junpei entered the room and saw Fuuka, Mitsuru, Aegis and Koromaru. Fuuka was the first to notice them.

"Yukari-chan! Junpei-kun! You two arrived here first?"

"But we didn't actually go together we just kind bumped into each other here."

"Now that the you're all here. I think it's best to tell you the situation we are in right now." Yukiko interrupted them and explained to them the situation at hand.

"WHAT! No way Yuki-tan you can summon Persona too?" Junpei widened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you sure that the twins are here?" Yukari asks

"Yes. They were with Souji-kun, he was actually they're cousin."

"Hmmm…you mentioned a while ago the accident at you're school. Was it the shadows who caused it?" Mitsuru crosses her arms.

"Yes it was just like two years ago…" Yukiko explained the murder case two years ago and how they were the one who stopped it. "But according to Minato-san, this new entity has a connection to it."

"I believe it has also a connection to Tartarus." Aegis looked at her.

"Tartarus? Oh they also mentioned that one too."

"Tell me Amagi where are they?"

"They're living with they're uncle. I'll give you the address." Yukiko grabs a pen and paper from the room and wrote the address of the house of Dojima.

"Ryoutaro Dojima. Alright got it." Yukari smiles.

"We should tell this to the others." Fuuka grabs her celphone.

"Indeed give them also the address." Mitsuru nods.

"Oh by the way they also told me that you should go there at least three of you. Because people might think you're suspicious if all of you go there.

"Alright Yamagishi, Takeba, Iori. You three will go there tomorrow. I will remain here along with Aegis and Koromaru." Mitsuru looks the three of them.

For a while they had a conversation about Souji and the group of what they did. After the conversation they all finished the conversation and Yukiko went back to work, Yukari stayed a bit longer, Junpei went back to his room, Mitsuru went to sleep, and the others just talked for a while about they're jobs and how they are. Fuuka sent a message to Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken. About the twins and she gave the address as well.

* * *

~Apartment 3rd floor/ Living room~

* * *

The three guys are having they're dinner until they were disturbed by they're celphones.

"Huh? I got a message from Fuuka-san." Ken looks at his celphone.

"Yeah me too. What about you Shinji?" Akihiko looks at his friend.

"Yeah I also got a message from Yamagishi."

All of them opened the message and started reading.

"…"

After they read the message. All of them were stunned for a while until.

"**THEY'RE HERE!" **All of them shouted in unison and was shocked to what they have read. it seems the message was about the twins and Souji being here as well as Souji's group and there was also an address there.

"Senpai what should we do!" Ken looks to the two of them.

"Let's go there now!" Akihiko stood up grabbing his coat.

"Wait idiot!" Shinjiro stopped him.

"Why! She's here already!" Akihiko tries to break free from his friend's hand that was holding his arm.

"We can't just go barging in they're house!"

"I don't care!" Akihiko punched him but Shinjiro didn't let go.

"Grrr! Dammit!." Shinjiro gave Akihiko a strong punch at his stomach but the boxer didn't knocked out instead he gave him a right hook. Ken stood up and tries to stop them.

"Senpai! Please stop!" Both of the ignored him and continued beating each other up, both of them were disturbed by the sound of the doorbell. Ken went over the door and slightly opened it. There Naoto stands at the door.

"Is this where Sanada-san lives?"

"Uhh yes?"

"I see. Excuse me for disturbing you." Naoto enters the door.

"Naoto Shirogane?" both the men look at Naoto.

"Good evening." Naoto greets at them.

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko was a bit embarrassed because of they're argument a while ago.

"I came here to tell you about the talk we had with the Arisato twins."

The three of them were surprised a bit because of the name. 'Arisato'.

All of them sat down at around the table and Naoto explained the conversation they had in Junes. "We were told to meet you so that it would be faster to gather everyone and more organized to solve this new case that is happening here."

"So it was they're cousin that wanted you to help him look for them before. That's why you were asking me about my record."

"Yes. But since they're together again I will close this little case he gave me." Naoto chuckled.

"So you're group were the one that ended the murder case before?" Ken looks at her.

"Well that's new." Shinjiro looks away.

"They told me that you should only meet them at Mr. Dojima's house. But you shouldn't go all there otherwise it might think that something suspicious is happening there. I suggest you to go there one by one."

"Dojima?"

"Yes their Uncle."

Naoto explained further they're relationship. Apparently Ryoutaro is the youngest brother of the Dojima family the twins' mother is the eldest and Souji's mother is the second eldest sister of Ryoutaro.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't stay here longer. Maybe next time we will meet when everyone is gathered. I'll take my leave now." Naoto stood up and gave them a nod and left.

"We already got the address. I guess I'll go there after work." Akihiko stood up.

"I might go there tomorrow morning." Shinjiro crosses his arms.

"I guess I'll think about it tomorrow." Ken sighs.

As the three men finished they're meal they went back to sleep. Everyone was asleep except for Akihiko; he couldn't stand waiting anymore for her. He just kept thinking about her after a few hours he went back to sleep.

* * *

~Outside Dojima's Residence~

* * *

A tall man his black rough like fire hair wearing a white coat and a black leather shirt with a pair of black leather pants. Stands at the light post looking at the house. He carries a sheathed katana that is covered with layers of black cloth. He looks closely at the window on the second floor. There Minako looks outside the window and notices the man. His face was familiar to her and realizes who he was. When she saw him she quickly ran down the stairs and went outside. Souji and Minato were in a deep sleep so they weren't bothered by the sound of Minako's feet running downstairs. Minako reached the post where the man was standing and he wasn't there. She was panting and looks around searching for him but he wasn't found.

"*pant* pant*pant* where? Where is he?" She looks down of the floor and tears started to drip from her eyes.

"…please come back." She closes her eyes and looks straight when she opened her eyes she could see the familiar man a few meters away. He was looking at her.

"Minako..." He mumbled.

Her eyes widened to see the person she wanted to see when she read the letter. The person who would protect her and her brother. There he is standing looking at her, she heard her name coming from his mouth. There the two of them looking at each other, She bit her lips. Her heart started to beat faster, anxiety overwhelming her, and a thought crossed her mind and that thought came out of her lips.

"Dad."

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii what a twist remember this is my version of the story of P4 and P3P. Actually I got this idea when I watched the Series Supernatural. And thanks to that here is my Idea yaaaaaaaaaaay X3 plus its looooooooooooong! (0o0)**

**~Behind the scenes/Author's mind~**

**Minako: Waaaaaaaah~!**

**Minato: what's wrong Minako?**

**Minako: I'm so special~! X3**

**Minato: Uuuugh….Only in this chapter. _**

**Minako: No fair~ _**

**Ryouma: You two…**

**Minato & Minako: Daaaad!**

**~Somewhere/Author's mind~**

**Ryouma: Why the hell am I in the story!**

**Author: You're the one who wanted to be in a story! So here! Hahahaha! :D**

**Ryouma: You~**

**Hayato & Benkei: What about us! T_T**

**Author: Just WAIT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**Author's mind went overload and thus giving her a hell of a headache by the R&R!**


End file.
